


Cutting Edge

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dirty Talk, Established Dynamic, Knife Play, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Zoro and Law have discovered they have a few very particular interests in common, and have decided to explore those interests together in a safe, sane, and consensual way.AKA, please mind the tags and don't read this if it's gonna squick you out. But if you're into it, here, enjoy some kinky stuff I wrote.Formerly Chapter 13 of WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza!





	Cutting Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

"What's your safeword?"   
  
Zoro took a stuttering breath and wished once again that he could see the look that accompanied the sinfully deep rumble of the doctor's voice. Damn blindfold.    
  
"Zoro-ya, I'm waiting," the raven haired man above him purred, trailing one fingernail along the diagonal scar on Zoro's chest and sending a shiver through the swordsman.   
  
"Wado," Zoro replied breathlessly. He cringed inwardly at how needy he sounded. Fuck that stupid sexy ass surgeon for making him come undone so easily.    
  
He felt Law's bare chest slide along his own as the man leaned down and placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on Zoro's neck.    
  
"Good boy. Shall we begin?"   
  
_ 'Yes. Hell yes. Please yes,' _ Zoro thought desperately, feeling his cock jerk at Law's breath on his ear.    
  
"Just get on with it," he growled.    
  
The weight of Law's body immediately disappeared and he heard the doctor huff.   
  
"How rude. If I didn't know better I'd think someone was looking to be punished," he mused.    
  
Before Zoro could retort he felt the painful drag of Law's fingernails raking down his chest and he let out a surprised gasp.    
  
"Is that what you want? I had other things in mind, but it's not too late to alter the plan. I can be flexible."   
  
Zoro snorted at that, earning him a rather harsh pinch to the nipple.    
  
"Fuck!"   
  
"I feel like you're doubting me, Zoro-ya. That hurts my feelings."    
  
Zoro could practically hear the smirk in the surgeon's voice and had to hold back another snort.    
  
"Well? How are you going to make it up to me, hmm?"    
  
"I ... I ..." Zoro stammered. He both loved and hated when Law made him talk during this stuff.    
  
"Yeeees?" Law implored, moving over the swordsman again and straddling him before settling his weight on Zoro's thighs. When the man below him didn't reply, Law thrust his hips, grinding against Zoro's near painful erection and causing him to let out a low moan.   
  
"Fuck, Trafalgar!"   
  
"Not tonight, Zoro-ya, remember, that’s not what we negotiated. I’m just going to play with you until you’re ready to burst and then  _ maybe _ I’ll let you cum. If you earn it. Does this mean you're going to be good for me?"   
  
"Yes! Yes, I'll be good."   
  
Zoro could feel the other man shifting, moving further up so he was straddling Zoro's chest, and heard a zipper being undone. He could guess what the surgeon had in mind even before he heard the command.

"Prove it. Show me you're ready to be a good boy and I'll consider giving you what you want."   
The head of the other man's cock pressed against Zoro's lips and he parted them readily to accept it into his mouth. As always, Law’s dick felt absolutely perfect, hot and heavy on his tongue, a little salty and bitter from the precum the doctor was already leaking, despite his cool and detached demeanor. Normally Zoro would try to hold back his moan of appreciation as Law began slowly rocking his hips, pushing himself further into Zoro’s mouth a little at a time. But he knew how much the other enjoyed both the sound and feeling of Zoro vocalizing his pleasure around his cock, so he did so without reservation. 

“Ah, you are just too much, Zoro-ya,” the Heart Pirate captain praised, jerking his hips forward a bit harder. “Moaning on my dick like a whore. Like you were made to take my cock any way I want you too. Is that right?”

Zoro made a muffled sound of aroused agreement around the appendage beginning to push down into his throat. 

“Say it,” Law commanded, knowing Zoro was fully capable of speaking with his mouth full.

“I was made for this,” Zoro groaned, feeling the heat of humiliation ripple down his spine in the most pleasurable way as his face flushed an even deeper shade of crimson. He didn’t know exactly why he got off on this so much, but he felt damn lucky the doctor got off on it too, and had no qualms about exploring their mutual depravity together. At length.

Apparently his admission and a particularly skillful flicker of his tongue was enough to prove to Law that he was ready to be nice and submissive for him. He wanted to protest as Law pulled out of his mouth, but held himself in check, knowing better things were soon to come. Still, as Law stood up he immediately missed the heat and pressure of the other man and couldn’t stop a tiny whine he would never admit to from escaping.

“Shh, shhh,” Law soothed as he rummaged through what Zoro assumed was their “toy” chest. “I’m still here. Color, please.”

“Green,” he muttered. “Just …”

Long fingers scratched gently through his short cropped, green hair affectionately. “You’re floating a bit from just that, huh? Gods, Zoro-ya, do you have any idea how sexy that is? Your easy submission to me is … extremely arousing.”

Zoro wanted to resent the assertion that his submission was easy, but he couldn’t actually argue with it considering he  _ was _ already floating in the limbo between full awareness and sub-space, ready and willing for anything Law wanted. He’d never had a partner that could get him like this with such ease, if at all, but there was just something about the doctor. 

The previously gentle hand in his hair gripped tight, forcing Zoro to bare his throat and reminding him that now was not the time for contemplation. “I’m going to hurt you now, Zoro-ya. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Sir” Zoro croaked, nerves already buzzing from the painful tug on his scalp. 

“Alright then.”

The unmistakable sound of a blade being removed from its sheath had Zoro freezing in place, trying to hold as still as possible without tensing up. He knew the knife was live from their negotiations, and just the thought of what Law was about to do with it made him shiver. 

“Hold still now,” Law purred, not really in warning (Zoro knew what to do when it came to knife play by now) so much as to add to the illusion that he might actually do lasting damage. He wouldn’t, of course, but both he and Zoro got a thrill out of the idea that he could. “It would be just terrible if you moved and my hand …  _ slipped _ .”

A pinprick of pain made Zoro gasp as Law accented his ‘warning’ by digging the point of the knife ever-so-slightly into the tip of Zoro’s nipple. The swordsman fought the urge to arch up, and Law chuckled darkly above him, sliding the flat of the cold blade teasingly across Zoro’s torso, letting the point just graze his skin as he traced the scars already present there.

“I’m going to start cutting you soon, Zoro-ya. But I will not warn you before I do. Don’t flinch.”

Zoro nodded and pressed up into the hold Law still had on his hair, appreciating the grounding pressure. Just the feel of the knife smoothing over his skin was enough to kick start his endorphins, filling his head with the beginnings of that fuzzy, static feeling he so desperately craved.

“Ah!” a sharp line of fire spread quickly on his hip bone and it took every ounce of resolve he had not to jerk as he cried out in surprise and pleasure. 

“Good boy,” Law crooned, swiping his thumb over the shallow cut. It wasn’t even deep enough to bleed much, but the location was perfect for leaving behind a lasting sensation. “I love how much you love this. You’re just a little pain slut, aren’t you?” Zoro simply nodded, causing Law to lift the knife off his skin.  “What was that, Zoro-ya? I asked you a question.”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Yes, Sir what?”

“Ah, fuck,” Zoro groaned as the knife returned to his chest, drawing delicate pictures with far too little pressure.  “I’m a pain slut, Sir.”  

“Yes you are,” Law agreed, pushing down as he dragged the knife between Zoro’s pecs, watching intently as blood bubbled to the surface behind the blade. “My good little pain slut. You should see how your cock jumps every time I cut you. You could cum just from this, couldn’t you?”

Every nerve ending in Zoro’s body was aflame, enhancing every touch of the knife, cutting or not, until it’s weaving path across his body and the voice of his Dom were the only things in the world he could focus on. “Y-yes, Sir, yes. I could … I could c-cuuuuum just from this! May I cum? Please, Sir, I want to cum.”

“Hmm, yes I’m sure you do. You’re such a greedy little thing. Do you think you’ve earned it? I’m not sure. You did forget yourself just now, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Sir, I’m sorry, Sir! Please, please, please,” Zoro panted, at this point too far gone to feel embarrassed at his begging. 

“Very well, I suppose you’ve mostly been good,” Law conceded. And with that he took just the tip of the knife and dragged it down Zoro’s most sensitive, biggest scar, not pushing enough to do any damage to the long-ago healed skin, but enough to scratch. 

The overwhelming sensation of pain, coupled with the memories of receiving that scar the first time, sent orgasm coursing through Zoro like a bolt of lightning. Law managed to pull the knife away just in time to stop the submissive from hurting himself as he arched of the bed and came hard, splashing his cum all over himself. Law watched hungrily as the man panted and grasped at the sides of the bed desperately. It was a beautiful sight, and it didn’t take much stroking for Law to spill as well, adding his cum to the mess already on Zoro’s muscled stomach. The surgeon allowed himself a brief moment to float down from his orgasm, and then immediately set to work tending to his partner.

First he removed the blindfold, kissing the closed eyes underneath and stroking the man’s tear-dampened cheeks. When Zoro kept his eye shut and continued to smile dopily while murmuring incoherent praises, Law grabbed the wet cloth he’d prepared beforehand and cleaned the other up. He applied some antiseptic to the small cuts, most of which had already stopped bleeding, and then began the not insignificant task of moving Zoro into a sitting position.

“We really need to just do this with you sitting up,” he remarked as he struggled to move the dead-weight of his sub-spaced lover. “You’re always so difficult afterward.”

“Yoooooooou like it,” Zoro slurred, turning his head toward Law’s voice but not opening his eye.

Law smirked as he placed a thick blanket over broad shoulders. “I like  _ you _ , and I like your body. Just not when I’m in charge of moving it while you’re spacing. Here, drink.”

Zoro made a face of disgruntlement at the bottle of water, but took it anyway and dutifully drank about half of it in one go.

“Good boy,” Law praised gently, sliding behind the larger man and coaxing him to lean back against his chest. “Now eat this.”

“I dun like chocolate,” the younger protested, turning the wrapped candy over petulantly.

“It’s dark chocolate, it’s barely sweet. Trust me, you’ll be glad you ate it later,” the doctor assured, wrapping one arm around Zoro’s waist to keep him close and warm, and running a hand through his hair as he leaned it back to rest on Law’s shoulder.

Zoro grunted but took a few bites of the chocolate and another sip of water. Law continued to murmur praises and pet him throughout, making sure the blanket stayed in place. Zoro didn’t like clothes when he was coming down from sub-space, but he tended to get cold, so they’d found the blanket worked best to keep him warm. 

“Sleepy,” he drawled, peeking up at Law through his eyelashes.

“Would you like to go to sleep, Zoro-ya? It’s still quite early.”

Zoro nodded and twisted so he could wrap his arms around Law. “Will you stay? Jus’ til I fall ‘sleep?”

“Of course. I would never leave you in this state. I’ll stay as long as you like.”

Zoro gifted the raven-haired man with one of his rare, genuine smiles and manipulated them both until they were lying with their head nestled against the pillows. “Thanks for tonight,” he whispered softly.

“Thank  _ you _ for tonight, Zoro-ya. I’m glad you had fun.”

“Mmm,” Zoro hummed. “Interesting definition of fun we have, huh?”

Law smiled and pressed a kiss to the sleepy man’s temple. “Indeed. Now get some sleep.”

The slow rocking of the ship and the warmth of his Dom holding him lulled Zoro to sleep in no time, his larger body sprawled half on top of Law. The surgeon adjusted the sheets and blankets around them to make sure that Zoro would stay warm and settled in himself. The man had said he was welcome to leave after he fell asleep, but looking down at the peaceful face of his partner, Law decided he was perfectly content to stay. 


End file.
